


Desperation.

by sarahoftarth



Series: 6 years in the making. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Desperation, Don't read this if you don't like Gwendolaj, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Hey everyone, thanks for clicking!Just a lil in between segment, hope you enjoy :)





	Desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for clicking!
> 
> Just a lil in between segment, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

Gwen’s body was on fire, a light layer of sweat coated her from head to toe. Her hands were gripping the bed sheet so tightly that any tighter they would rip, not that she cared. All she could concentrate on was the bolts of pleasure that was flowing through her veins, it made her toes curl.  

The little rasps of his beard were starting a fire between her legs, the spiky hairs repeatedly stabbing against her sensitive folds but his delicate tongue soon ran over the wounds, soothing the pain and exchanging it for pleasure as he explored her.  

She wanted to scream, her voice caught in her throat as he sped up. His tongue no longer a slow and torturous drags but now firm and solid against her soft flesh, alternating the pressure against her clit, which was somehow teasing her even more.  

Gwen’s back was arching off the bed, her head pushed back into the pillows, her teeth grit together as groans ripped from her throat. The arched form started a little river of sweat to trickle down her chest in the valley between her breasts, the drips slowly trickled down her body. 

Gwen huffed, her breath becoming short. ‘’Please!’’ begging for something, anything.  

She tried to encourage him, to move faster or harder or both because it felt so right. Her hips hitched higher with every swipe of his tongue, thrusting against his mouth as she chased her orgasm.  

His grunts were muffled but they were sure, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Nik watched her pleasure building, rippling through her body as he added his fingers to the mix. Her eyes scrunched closed feeling the drag of 1, 2 and then 3 fingers inside her, Gwen's cheeks pinked as wet noises filled the air, the evidence of her arousal dripped down his palm.  

Looking down at him, they locked eyes. Gwen could see his eyes were black as night, his pupils completely blown. He couldn't hide his desperation from her, to pleasure her, to be inside her, and most importantly to love her. He ached for her as much as she did for him, his cock was painfully hard straining against his boxers.  

Her thighs started to tremble, the flow of heat started to circulate through her body, sweat beaded from her skin. Gwen's breathing hitched a few times because letting out a breathy ' _Ooooh_ '. Her muscles contracted as her orgasm hit, his tongue lapped at her carrying her through it.  

A split moment of relaxation while Gwen came down from the clouds before she was clawing at his skin, dragging the waistband of his boxers down his legs, her mouth salivating as his cock sprang from its confines. Thick and flushed, hot under her palm as she jerked him a few times making him weak.  

Their lips met in desperation, teeth and tongues clashed battling for domination. Nik groaned obscenely through the kiss as she rubbed him between her legs, coating the tip of his cock with her wetness. His hand explored her, his lips followed close behind. His fingertips danced down her throat, to her chest finding her breasts. Cupping the mounds, her nipples stood tall and thick, it didn't take too long before he attacked them. Twisting, pulling, taking them deep into his mouth. Gwen's chest arched towards his touch, encouraging him, breathlessly begging for more.  

Their mouths reunited for a few more kisses and then he guided himself to her entrance. They both groaned as he pushed himself inside her, his eyes rolled back in his head as she took him in, her warmth engulfing him until he was buried fully inside her. She was stretched open, breathless by the fullness.  

It was slow to begin with, their thrusts were drawn out, Gwen would feel every ridge of his cock. The weight of his body on top of her was familiar, his cock buried inside her was where it belonged - it was home. Gripping onto him she guided his hips, holding him closer, needing him deeper. It was hot and desperate, their bodies so close they could merge into one. His mouth stayed at her ear where he roughly whispered all the filthy thoughts he was having, sending chills through her body, little gasps escaping from her lips. 

She could feel it, the flame within started to grow hotter, she slithered her hand between then. The first brush of her clit had every muscle in her body contacting, a deep groan sounded in her ear as she tightened around him. His thrusts sped up as did her hand, the room was filled with breathy moans from them both, the bed creaked with every thrust. She was right there, another swipe on her clit and she would explode. She needed it so much, aching for her release. Just as she jumped off the ledge into oblivion, the room went black around her. 

Gwen opened her eyes and found that she was alone in her bed, her heart still pounding, she could feel the wetness between her legs. Crossing her arms over her chest, she missed his weight pressing down on her, pinning her to the bed. She took a deep breath, blinked away the tears that has started to build, the emptiness she felt was overwhelming.  

It had been so long since she had spoken to him, going from speak to him every day to nothing, it was too drastic for her to handle. She missed him so much, every day her finger hovered over his contact. She needed to phone him and hear his voice in her ear or text him a funny thing that happened that day, anything that would end the sadness within her. The dreams were the worst part of it, every night a different situation but in all of them they were together – they were happy.  

Gwen turned on her side and sighed as she relaxed into the pillows once more. She hoped she was in a dream right now so that Nik would be laid in bed with her. She imagined him wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close as she slept, the rhythm of his heartbeat against her back and the brush of his breath on her shoulder would lull her to sleep. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she thought of him, maybe one more dream wouldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
